wandering the wasteland
by the thinking man
Summary: My story of the lone wanderer. Sticks to the game story line at least the start does. I'm trying to capture a somewhat darker mood then the game but still sprinkling it with the telltale fallout humor. Please enjoy. This is my first fanfic so please Rn


Authors notes: this is my very first fan fiction so keep that in mind please. I'm trying do to quite a few things here artistically so feel free to interpret :) thanks for taking your time to read this please R and R. that said enjoy.

***

I ran out the tunnel like mole rat being chased with a shotgun. Bullets flying past me I shot for the light. It was blinding but the vault suit clad devils at my heels had my feet taking one leap of faith after the other. Dumbstruck I smacked my head into a raggedy wooden door which blew open as the rest my body followed. In a split second I realized what had happened.

I had died. Not as in drawing my last breath, but as in destroying everything that made me who I was. Dad had gone; he had left without even saying goodbye. Jonas was dead, beaten to death with security batons. Amata had forsaken me, her father lying still on the floor slain by a desperate man in self defense. The vault had cast me out, I did not belong. All that was left of me was a dark haired Caucasian face and a combat trained body dressed in a blood spattered vault suit. There was none like me, I was special.

My knees hit the dirt as I collapsed just outside the wooden door. The glorious rays of the sun had paralyzed me. I took turns shutting and opening my eyes wide in an attempt to force them to embrace the light faster. Whilst failing this I rose to my feet. I looked down at myself. I was covered in dust from my fall and the azure vault suit had in places gone dark from the blood of an overseer. My guard boots were unharmed and ready to wander. My hands had few rifts but that was it. My body was sound except for a few bruises. The baseball bat was red. I took a look around. I was standing on a ledge springing from a fairly steep hillside. There was no vegetation. The brown earth covered all and swallowed all like a dry ocean. The only tangible evidence that this was indeed not an ocean was a myriad of large and grey rocks and the broken remains of a sky highway suspended pillars of concrete. As my eyes accommodated to the light I began to notice the remnants of a bombed city and the contours of some large building behind it.

A speck of blue caught my eye and I moved to investigate. An old path led the way there so I took that route. It was an old sign covered with soot. I cleaned it off with my sleeve and was able to make out what it said. "scenic view " I said to myself while staring into the giant rock behind the sign. "huh who's that? " a dry voice behind me shouted. I spun around. A bald man dressed in rags stared manically at me. His mouth opened in a five toothed grin. "I'm gonna cut you up" he stated with manic joy. I glanced at the lead pipe in his hand, but put the thought away. He charged at me. I gripped my bat. The pipe came from above. I stepped aside to dodge. I swung for his kneecaps. I missed. The pipe came from left. It struck my arm. I swung again. I missed. His laughing became faster and louder. Two steps backwards. His pipe missed. Time seemed to freeze as the pipboy temporarily amped my nerve system. I chose to aim for his head. Crunch. The mad man slumped to the ground.

I rubbed my hurt arm softly to comfort myself. I sat beside him while the adrenalin faded. My arm hurt like I'd been stung by a blood fly. I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself as a terrifying realization dawned on me. I was outside the vault without food or water and with no way to get it. I looked at the man and decided to search his corpse for a way to survive. He was covered only in a few rags and could not conceal much. Beside the lead pipe the only thing he was carrying was a teddy bear and a stimpack. I left the corpse with the bear and placed the stimpack in my back pocket. I rose to my feet and gave my adversary a last glimpse. I had the impulse to burry him but the heat of the sun made turn away from the idea. It was not necessary nor was it sensible. The sensible survive as the nostalgic perish.

I could not stay. I had to move on. My feet began following the old path from before down the hillside. It led towards the town ruins. The pipboy beeped. I raised it to my eyes to see what had happened. It had detected a radio signal entitled galaxy news. I decided to turn it on in the hopes that it might yield some information on where people lived just in case the town and the structure were mirages. The sounds of an old song crept into my head through the phonetic implants that came with the pipboy. As an eerie introduction to my new existence the words: "I don't want to set the world on fire" crept into my ears. I lost the signal. With a sigh I left the place of my rebirth. I had been baptized in blood and in the burning rays of the sun. But baptized as who? An identity had yet to come. So what was I? I was alone. I wandered on alone.


End file.
